Thank You For Everything You Give For Me
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Baca aja sndry nyooo...males bikin summary...hohohoho...pokonya tentang persahabatan...RnR plizz...


_Yaappy...kembali berada di fandom Bleach...Saichi lebih seneng berada di FBI daripada di FNI...karena di FNI kayaknya sedang terjadi kekacauan tuh...haha...okeh deh nie fic special Saichi persembahkan pada BFF Saichi yang pennamenya bernama Kyosaka...walo kami banyak bertengkar tapi kami selalu saja berbaikkan kembali...entah mengapa...nie fic menurut sudut pandang orang ke-1 (baru pertama kali kayak gini...mudah-mudahan bagus)...dan lebih mirip curhat jadi gomen kalau mengecewakan...let's begin..._

**Disclaimer: ALWAYS BELONG TO KUBO TITE-SENPAI…**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warning: very AU, very OOC…DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gaje…jelek…maybe typo…-?-...sudut pandang orang pertama...**

**Summary: aku bukanlah cewek yang luar biasa dan bukanlah cewek yang menarik. Aku terkesan kuper tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya tidak mengerti cara berteman yang baik. Tetapi kau telah mengubahku menjadi luar biasa...**

**Title: Thank You For Everything You Give For me**

**The Story Made By: Kazugami Saichi Kurouchi**

**Editor by: Kazugami Saichi Kurouchi**

**Support by: all of my friends especially my BFF**

**Idea By: my friendship**

**Chara By: Tite Kubo**

**Artist: Tatsuki Risawa and Rukia Kuchiki**

**Figuran: Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime**

**Special Dedicated For: Kyosaka Ruka chan, My BFF**

**And For Anyone Who Read This**

**Enjoy pliss minna-san…**

Kau memang tidak terlalu istimewa sama sepertiku. Kau bukanlah anak yang sering dibicarakan di topik pembicaraan anak-anak yang tergolong terkenal dan punya banyak teman. Kau mengalami nasib yang hampir sama denganku tapi bedanya kau dapat bertema jauh lebih cepat dariku.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengenalmu atau bahkan menjadikanmu sebagai seorang sahabatku...

Tetapi akhirnya kita berkenalan...

Kau memberitahukan namamu adalah Rukia...

Kita mulai sering bercakap-cakap di luar maupun di dalam kelas...

Kau mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengirim sms kepadaku...

Ternyata kita memiliki kesukaan yang sama terhadap lagu dan anime...

Kitapun sering membicarakannya bersama...

Sering tertawa bersama dengan Inoue...

Lama kelamaan hubungan kita berdua ditambah dengan Inoue semakin dekat...

Awalnya aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan bahwa kita beruda adalah sahabat...

Tapi aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mengatakannya...

Dan kamu tidak membantahnya sama sekali...

I'm happy because you want to receive me Rukia...

Akhirnya aku memiliki kepercayaan penuh kepadamu...

Bahwa aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku...

Tidak seperti sahabatku lainnya yang telah mengkhianati aku...

Mereka telah kupercaya dengan penuh...

Tetapi mereka hanyalah sementara saja...

"Lupakan masa lalu, Tatsuki! Lupakan mereka! Akupun pernah mengalami hal yang sama...sabarlah, Tatsuki!"

Itulah kata-kata yang kau ucapkan kepadaku untuk menyemangatiku...

Hari-hari persahabatan kita pun dimulai...

Dan rintangan-rintangan kita dalam membina hubungan persahabatan pun mulai berdatangan silih berganti...

Tanpa sengaja aku telah memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Inoue...

Sungguh menyedihkan sekali diriku!

Aku tidak berguna...

Aku sungguh egois...

Dan kau berhak marah dan menegurku atas kesalahanku yang ini...

Tetapi yang retak...

Sudah tidak dapat direkatkan lagi...

Inouepun hanya sebagai teman...

Beberapa kali kita saling menjauh...

Tetapi mendekat kembali...

Aku tau kau sangat menjaga perasaanku...

Kau tidak pernah ingin membuatku susah atau melukai perasaanku...

Aku tau kadang aku egois dan kasar terhadapmu...

Tapi itu hanya karena aku tidak menyukai sikapmu...

Sikapmu yang terlihat malu-malu terhadapku...

Kenapa?

Padahal kita ini adalah sahabat...

Tapi mengapa kamu masih saja berlaku bahwa aku ini orang lain?

Semua bertambah parah semenjak kehadiran Ichigo...

Dia menembakmu jadi pacarnya...

Kau menerima dirinya...

Padahal kau tau tipe sebenarnya dia...

Kau tau kalau dia itu bukan tipe cowok setia...

Aku marah...

Marah besar saat membaca sms mu yang menyatakan kau sudah pacaran...

Kau dan aku telah membuat janji untuk tidak berpacaran sampai saatnya nanti...

Kau mengabaikan janji itu...

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu...

Aku memaki-maki dirimu dengan kata-kata kasarku...

Tapi kau tetap sabar dan tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata kasar pula...

Kau seolah menyiram api yang sedang menyala...

Kau bagai air yang dingin dan menyejukkan...

Ternyata lama-kelamaan pun aku dapat menerima hal itu...

Dan kitapun kembali mengisi di lembaran baru kertas persahabatan kita...

Tetapi...

Kejadian yang sudah kita berdua duga sejak awal terjadi...

Ichigo mengacuhkanmu...

Dia tidak memberi perhatian sebagai layaknya pacarmu...

Sikapnya sungguh aneh...

Sebagai sahabatmu...

Tentu aku memberikan saran...

But once again...

Kau membuatku kecewa...

Kau mendengar saranku...

Tetapi kau tidak melakukannya...

Kau seolah tidak menggubris saran itu sama sekali...

Kau tetap bertahan dengan apa yang kau yakini...

I am give up...

Memutuskan untuk sementara kita saling tidak berkomunikasi lagi...

Sampai kau memutuskan Ichigo...

I'll be waiting for u...

Satu yang perlu kau tau...

Aku bukanlah cewek yang luar biasa dan bukanlah cewek yang menarik. Aku terkesan kuper tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya tidak mengerti cara berteman yang baik. Dan kau telah mengubahku menjadi luar biasa.

Aku jadi tau suka dukanya dalam persahabatan yang sesungguhnya...

Walau kau membuatku selalu sebal dengan perbuatanmu dan sikapmu...

Tapi aku gak mau memutuskan tali persahabatan kita...

I don't know why...

Aku tetap ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu...

Tapi bukan dalam keadaan dengan masalah yang kau alami sekarang dengan Ichigo...

Selesaikan dulu masalah itu sampai tuntas...

Jangan berada di hadapanku dan meminta kembali seperti dulu sebelum masalahmu dengan Ichigo benar-benar tuntas...

Jangan pernah berharap seperti itu...

But I want to say...

Arigatou Gosaimasu...

Thank you for everything you give for me, Rukia...

**THE END**

_Whuaaah...fic ini pasti jelek, gak nyambung, gaje, ga penting and gak guna...TT...tapi Saichi hanya menuangkan isi pikiran Saichi...kalau jelek ya sudahlah...Saichi terima...tapi jangan diflame ya...Saichi gak mau ada yang ngehina yang ini...karena ini merupakan gambaran persahabatan Saichi...okeh Saichi gak mau banyak bacot...kata terakhir...REVIEW plizz..._

_N.B: Hope you happy and receive it Kyosaka...this is special for you...*hug*_

**The last**

**Is this fic must to be deleted or not?**


End file.
